


the beginning of us

by teatimewithbees



Series: a codywan series someone actually did ask for [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is horny for Obi-Wan, First Meetings, M/M, Post-First Battle of Geonosis (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship, mentions of Melida/Daan, start of the clone wars, which is mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: The first meeting between Cody and Obi-Wan on board the Negotiator.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: a codywan series someone actually did ask for [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900948
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	1. Cody

**Author's Note:**

> So we're at part four of the series and this time it's their first meeting. The first chapter is written from Cody's perspective and the second from Obi-Wan's.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The Star Destroyer would probably be Cody's new home for the following years and Cody still struggled to come to terms with that. He had missed the Battle of Geonosis and as a result was one of the last to find out which of his brothers had died and which were going to get decommissioned because their injuries were too bad. Now, standing on the bridge of the _Negotiator_ , he felt more conflicted than ever before.

They were made for this – for war – and without it he and his brothers wouldn't exist, but so many were gone already. It would be a miracle if he made it to the end. And even then, the accelerated aging wouldn't be kind. It was added by the Kaminoans after all.

The door slid open. Soft steps caused Cody to turn around.

„You must be my new commander. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I will act as your general,“ the Jedi was smiling, though he looked tired. That, Cody thought, was fair. He'd probably also lost people on Geonosis. The past week took a toll on all of them.

„My designation is CC-2224. It's an honor to serve with you, General Kenobi,“ he saluted, studying the jedi's face.

He was pretty. The beard gave him a soft look and his hair shone red in the light coming in through the big windows of the bridge. Kenobi, Cody realised, was the Jedi that had been on Kamino that day. Wet and looking somewhat lost as he followed Taun We through the hallway above the mess hall.

„Do you have a name, Commander?“ Kenobi questioned, ripping Cody out of his thoughts. This could go three ways. First, he could lie to Kenobi and say that, no, he didn't have a name and avoid the risk of getting reconditioned. Second, he could tell him and get reconditioned or worse decommissioned. Third and last, he could also tell and nothing would happen except Kenobi using his name instead of the number the Kaminoans gave him.

Kenobi, he decided, looked nice enough and if this was how it was going to end, at least his brothers would have been warned.

„It's Cody, sir,“ he was prepared for Kenobi to tell him that he shouldn't have a name. That he was just a number and then immediately get sent back down to Kamino.

None of that happened. Instead, his smile seemed to spread a bit wider.

„It's good to meet you, Cody. I will rely on you to tell me if I am making any mistakes. We Jedi weren't trained for war,“ Cody liked the general's voice. His Coruscanti accent, though a bit posh, fit his image. His name sounded different, when he said it.

Almost special.

_I bet he would sound great moaning it too_ , a small, unhelpful part of his brain provided.

„Of course, sir.“


	2. Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole conversation but from Obi-Wan's perspective.

This, Obi-Wan decided, was the worst week he had in the past decade. Starting with his Padawan and Senator Amidala being miserable at hiding their romance and ending with the beginning of a war between the Republic and the Seperatist.

If he had to rank his experiences, meeting his new commander would probably be one of the better ones. He hadn't met CC-2224 yet but the meeting couldn't be worse than having to see Anakin make out with Padmé right in front of him and Master Yoda. It had been supremely awkward, not least because he had known the both of them as children and heard on multiple occasions how much Anakin had thought of the Senator. In principle, he didn't even care all that much that his crush had persisted throughout his childhood and teen years but there were some things he just didn't want to know about.

This was one of them.

It had been one of the reasons why he had requested bigger quarters for himself and his padawan.

The door to the bridge slid open while Obi-Wan was still caught in his thoughts. He shook his head before entering, trying out the best smile he could muster to greet the clone who had to be CC-2224.

„You must be my new commander. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I will act as your general,“ he introduced himself, hinting at a bow. The clone held himself stiff, the white helmet unable to betray any of his emotions while the force around him settled into what felt like curiosity.

„My designation is CC-2224. It's an honor to serve with you, General Kenobi,“ the clone saluted and Obi-Wan took the time to study him further. His armor was just as white as his helmet. Almost shiny, really. But then again, most of the clone's armors were. There hadn't been any battles other than the one on Geonosis up until now and Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether he should be glad or fear what was to come.

„Do you have a name, Commander?“ he questioned. It was the one question he hoped the clone would answer with yes. If he didn't want to, he wouldn't even have to tell him, but he wished for the clones to have at least some form of self-expression. It hadn't been a quesion Taun We had been able to answer and his talk with Jango hadn't been long enough to incorporate all the things he had hoped to find out.

„It's Cody, sir,“ his smile widened.

Cody. Yes. That sounded good. He decided to wait with any further questions until he and Cody had some sort of routine. Maybe until Cody trusted him with his brothers.

„It's good to meet you, Cody. I will rely on you to tell me if I am making any mistakes. We Jedi weren't trained for war,“ it was, techinally, true. He wasn't trained for war and most of the other Jedi didn't have any experience fighting in one. The fact that he did was an exception and Melida/Daan wasn't something he would tell Cody about any time soon.

„Of course, sir,“ the commander replied, relaxing his stance a bit. It was idiotic to assume that he trusted Obi-Wan. He had no reason to, considering he had met him five minutes ago and they barely knew anything other than name and rank about each other. Nevermind the fact that Cody was being treated as property by the very government Obi-Wan was fighting for.

But then again, it was a beginning and they had to start somewhere.


End file.
